


Star Wars au shorts

by Worm_of_sorts



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Loth-Cats (Star Wars), Minor Injuries, Star Wars AU, adding tags as I go, i guess, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worm_of_sorts/pseuds/Worm_of_sorts
Summary: A collection of short scenes that don’t quite fit the plot of my Star Wars au but are still canon I guess??Basically we come up with way too much lore.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Star Wars au shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: minor injuries

Tommy had been given every warning. Phil had told him as they were walking to watch his step because the ground wasn’t solid and he could fall through but of course he hadn’t listened. He never did. So here he was, sitting in the dirt, his only source of light the hole he fell through. 

He didn’t exactly remember falling, per se, but he remembered shouting as he realized the ground wasn’t beneath him anymore and he remembered landing solidly on the ground. He looked up. It looked like he had fallen a good 4 metres. Maybe more. His ankle hurt. 

Tommy tried pulling himself to his feet but instantly regretted it when a sharp pain shot through his lower right leg. He hissed in pain. He supposed he had hurt his ankle a bit more than he thought. 

“You alright down there, Tommy?” He heard Philza call from above him. He must have heard him when he tried to get up. He swore.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Phil,” Tommy shouted back before sitting back down on the ground. It was just damp enough that the moisture soaked through his clothes uncomfortably. He looked around to see if he could make out his surroundings at all but it all just looked black. 

“Are you hurt? That looks like quite the fall,” Tommy looked up to see Phil staring down the home at him. Tommy raised his hand to shield his eyes from the light. 

“No, no, I’m fine,” Tommy lied. 

“...you sure? Not at all?” Phil didn’t believe him. 

“Ok, I’m a little hurt. I think I sprained my ankle.” There was no use lying. Phil would figure it out eventually and if he was going to get out he supposed it would be best if Phil knew about his situation. 

“Ok, give me a second.”

“Ok?” Tommy wasn’t sure what Phil was planning but he was fairly sure it would work. Phil’s plans had a habit of working out. 

He was soon distracted from that thought, however, as he noticed he wasn’t alone in the cavernous pit. Several creatures that looked about knee-height to him were slowly making their way towards him. He couldn’t make them out clearly but he could see the heat coming off of them. It was in times like this that he was thankful for his infrared vision. 

As they crept closer to him he felt increasingly threatened by them. They moved slowly as if they were stalking their prey. Tommy moved to stand up before realizing once again that his ankle was not going to allow that. His eyes widened and his breathing quickened. He began to be able to see the reflection of light in the eyes of the creatures as well as glinting off their teeth. Their sharp, pointed teeth. Biology had never been his favourite subject but he was certain these animals were carnivorous.

His fight or flight instinct kicked in and like always, chose fight. Tommy bared his own teeth the creatures, allowing his incisors to push out to their full length. He didn’t know if the creatures could see them clearly but they hadn’t stopped moving towards him so it was worth a shot. 

To his relief it did seem to work. The creatures backed off and retreated into the shadows again. Tommy smiled and let out a shout of triumph. Something landed on top of his head. He whipped his head around and looked up to see Philza, wings spread wide, looking down at him and smiling. 

“Phil!” He was glad to see his general was able to make it to him. He must have flown down. Phil just laughed slightly. 

“Tommy, you seemed pretty scared of those things.”

“Well, yeah, they were coming at me and they looked all ready to eat me or something.” Phil let out a full laugh at this and Tommy pulled an offended face. “What?” He asked, wondering what could possibly be so funny about his near-death experience. 

“Tommy, those were Loth-cats. They weren’t gonna hurt you,” he laughed. 

“THEY WERE COMING AT ME! THEY LOOKED LIKE THEY WERE GONNA ATTACK ME!” Tommy shouted back in his defence. Philza laughed again before kneeling down by Tommy’s foot. 

“It’s sprained, you said?” He asked, gesturing to Tommy’s wounded ankle. 

“I think so. I can’t stand.” Tommy shifted in the dirt and Phil sighed. 

“Alright then, let’s get you up,” Philza said, moving to scoop the boy up in his arms to lift him out of the pit.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at like,,, one in the morning and wasn’t proofread before posting but OH WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED
> 
> For art and more stuff about this au you can go check out my Instagram @/worm_of_sorts :)


End file.
